


Red Vines and Red Shifts

by bessemerprocess



Category: Fringe
Genre: Candy, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid and Walter go on a candy run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Vines and Red Shifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twtd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/gifts).



"Perhaps the Red Vines, as well," Walter says, and Astrid puts the candy into the basket. When she first took this job, candy runs had seemed an irritating dismissal of her talents. She is a full FBI agent, not some intern to be sent on a glorified coffee run.

"I thought you didn't like the Red Vines," she comments. Candy is usually for eating, but is just as often used for experimentation, and she learned long ago to check which is which.

Walter tilts his head to the side staring at a package of gummy bears. "Oh, yes, they are vile things. They did seem to disappear quickly, though, the last time Peter brought them. I thought perhaps you would enjoy them." He smiles, mostly to himself, and goes back to staring at the collection of gummy candy.

Walter, the Walter who even now doesn't always get her name right, noticed that she'd been sneaking Red Vines, and remembered it.

"Oh, Walter. Yes, I do like them. Thank you," she says. Even though this job is mostly crazy science and dead bodies, all of which are more suited to her job description, it's moments like these that makes Astrid glad she'd stuck around.


End file.
